


How To Fix a Heart

by LaCharismatique



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Body Dysphoria, Domestic Fluff, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Mechanic!Noiz, NoiCle, Pre-Scrap!Noiz, Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCharismatique/pseuds/LaCharismatique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>R-2E-054 ~<br/>"May I sing for you?"</p><p> </p><p>Noiz runs a small repairs shop in New York, trying to go by his days as anyone would. When what seems like just a broken machine turns out to be much more than that, his quiet days might just come to an end...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. data _01 - Functioning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [AU Where Noiz Is a Mechanic Who Finds and Repairs a Broken Clear](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/66234) by quesozombie (tumblr). 



> ((I REALIZE THAT THIS AU HAS BEEN DONE BEFORE ON THIS WEBSITE- ALL AUTHORS TOOK THE IDEA FROM QUESOZOMBIE'S POST ON TUMBLR. Please keep this in mind before posting anything regarding content.)) 
> 
> Thank you for reading! This is my first fanfiction on this website, and I would appreciate it if you left kudos if you enjoy this fic!  
> The first chapter is pretty short and sweet - it generally cuts almost right to the chase. The next chapter will be longer ;). Don't worry. Enjoy!

_data _01_

_New York City, April 17th 2086, 6:23pm_

  
“Yes, and I’ll be needing your customer ID. Ok. Come by on wednesday? Perfect. Ok, thanks! Bye now.”

 

I stayed silent until I hung up the phone after what seemed like ages of nonstop chatter.  
Letting out a lengthy breath, I was quick to place the phone back on its charger as I leaned back in my chair.  
Keeping an upbeat tone was getting difficult in my long hours of work, but did it sure seem to make the customers  
happy. Running RR Repair Shop wasn’t too hard for me, considering mechanics came easy to me. But given my certain  
level of social awkwardness, interactions with customers weren’t the most enjoyable.

  
“Only a couple more minutes..." I muttered as I stared at the small electronic clock hung in the back of the store  
and tapped my fingers on the desk to an unknown beat.  
  
I looked around the old store and blew my blonde hair out of my face. On the left side of the room, car licence  
plates plastered the walls, along with a massive shelf, lined with drawers filled with bolts, screws, and other  
miscellaneous tools. On the right, a corkboard with many Sticky Notes, Hammers, Screwdrivers and such were hung  
loosely on the wall. Boxes, both opened and unopened were scattered around desk and tables alike. With some, their  
contents had been poured onto the tables and floors and pieces of gadgets lay around the room. It looked messy, but it  
was exactly the opposite. I knew exactly where everything was.

Waiting eagerly for the shop's closing time, I pulled out my coil and surfed the internet before packing up my  
things into a tattered bookbag.

...?

 _What was that..?_ I thought to myself, stopping in my tracks and turning around to look back into RR.

What I heard sounded like a muffled crash rattling through the store, but when I moved my gaze to look into the  
store, all was calm and quiet. Nothing had fallen over, nor broken. Everything was still.

Swiveling back to exit the workplace, I opened the door and walked outside where I was greeted with the scent of  
spring air, blanketing the calmer streets of New York. The atmosphere felt a bit heavy as fog laid close to the  
ground, illuminated by the sunset. I always adored this time of day, as the street which I worked on grew much more quiet and much more beautiful as  
day transitioned into night.

I ambled down the streets, planning out in my head a project, something I wanted to in my spare time. I was  
fascinated with the likes of mechanical pets, otherwise known as Allmates. I had decided I was going to try to build  
my one myself, studying from my own Allmate, Pseudorabbit.

Mechanics were always a hobby to me - from fixing toys in my bedroom to taking apart and rebuilding a radio after  
school. I didn't really mind if some projects would be dangerous - if a spark flew and burned my hand, or if a  
sharp piece of metal cut my arm - it didn't matter, nor did I care.

As if to interrupt my thought, I suddenly heard a crack of sparks from a nearby alleyway. I jolted my head and stood  
stone still for a moment before leaning into the dark side-street.

"Anyone there?" My voice echoed into the alley.

My question was answered with silence.

I cautiously took a step onto the street as if I was dipping my toes into a hot bath.

Walking aimlessly, the sparks were to be heard again. This time, coming from a pile of shredded  
white and yellow cloth.

I hovered over the pile of cloth and discovered what seemed to be a bundle of hair - then an arm and legs...

And my heart stopped for a split second.

This was a person.


	2. Data_02 - Repair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I hovered over the pile of cloth and discovered what seemed to be a bundle of hair - then an arm and legs...
> 
> And my heart stopped for a split second.
> 
> This was a person."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my first Fanfiction on AO3. Please leave kudos if you enjoy my work.  
> You'll probably notice that my chapters are kinda short compared to some others on this website. That's because I don't like to litter my chapters with fillers! Be thankful! Also my writing's more of a 'Cut-To-The-Chase' style. Whoopsies! Anyway. Please leave constructive criticism! Enjoy the chapter!

_Data_02_

_New York City, April 17th 2086, 6:47pm_

 

My heart stopped when I realized what was laying in front of me.

This was...

a person.

No, it couldn't be. As I removed a bit of the torn fabric from the lump, I could see that the skin on the humanoid  
figure was peeling off, revealing a cold, metallic layer. There was no blood, just debris consisting of torn skin,  
metal chips, and what looked like... motor oil. No human would look like this, not naturally, at least.

I removed more and more layers of fabric until I could see the entire figure's body. Damn, it looked really  
smashed up. I then realized that earlier I heard a crash somewhere... could that have been this machine  
falling from a roof or something?

I picked up the lifeless, mechanical body in front of me and swung it over my shoulder, being careful with my  
movements as to not break it any more than it already was. It occasionally sparked and burned miniscule holes  
in my tie or my shirt as I hurried through backstreets on my way back to my apartment. My book bag hit against my back  
and legs while I ran, papers flying out and littering the streets.

I didn't really know when or why I had decided to take the machine to my home; perhaps it was because the thought of fixing it  
got me excited - as I always enjoyed a challenge - or maybe it was because I couldn't stand seeing the pitiful state the  
hunk of metal had been left in. All I knew was that I needed to repair him. Yes... it seemed appropriate to call it  
'him'. It seemed like a man.

I planted my feet on the ground when I reached the apartment building, and consequently almost fell over as the weight of  
the body pulled back on my shoulders when I stopped in my tracks.

"Shit..." I mumbled to myself.

There was no way in hell that I was just going to waltz into the lobby carrying a lifeless body over my shoulders. Someone  
might call the police.

"... The back door. I'll use that." I murmured as I came up with another plan.

I made my way around the building to the back door. I fumbled for my keys, almost dropping them as I had one hand on the  
machine and the other both readjusting my book bag and searching for the small pair of keys inside of them.

Once I got up to my room, I threw the lump onto my bed and rubbed my shoulders. Fuck, they really hurt after running such  
a long distance with dead weight shadowing my every move, and after all that distance, I could feel my eyelids getting  
heavier by the second.

No, I wanted to start on this right away. My mind and my body argued between staying awake and giving into my fatigue,  
until a couple hours after studying the humanoid machine, my body finally won and I started to doze off next to the figure  
next to me, and my consciousness immediately started to fade.

  
_New York City, April 25th 2086, 12:14pm_

It took a good eight and a half days to fix the damn thing. I started working on the repairs as soon as I got back from work  
the day after I found him in the streets. And it was hell trying to fix him - I even contemplated giving up halfway through.  
Coding, programming, wiring, replacing, and repairing filled my weekend to the brim with exhaustion. Even for a machine,  
this thing was damn fucking hard to repair. But nonetheless, considering my determination for fixing him, I managed to  
finish my work in a fair amount of time - at least less than any normal person could achieve.

Placing a screwdriver on the floor beside me, I finally closed the small panel located near the middle of the figure's back.

"...Haaah..." I sighed. "Finally..."

After wiping my brow, I slouched over on my stool and placed my hand over my eyes. I ran my fingers over my piercings and  
through my hair, then leaned over to my bed where my coil sat alone on the messy sheets and snatched it up to hold it to my  
face before rubbing my eyes once more.

"Noon already?" I whined, glancing at the screen. I hadn't gotten any sleep for the past eight days.

I moved from the stool to my bed, leaned back on the wall, and closed my eyes. It was nice to take a small break every once  
in awhile.

All-nighters had become a regular for me once I started working and living on my own. Since I didn't have much to do when I  
was a kid, once I moved here I started staying up all night, working on small projects, such as studying allmates, or adding  
things to my coil, or something of the sort. I was fascinated by how much you could get done in the couple extra hours that  
were given to you just by rejecting the need to sleep. But only once had I not slept for eight days straight, after working  
so hard - and that was now.

I opened my eyes after a couple minutes of resting, and moved back over to the machine and stretched my arms out.

'I should probably test this thing out to make sure it works, after all that work I did...' I thought to myself.

I reached over to turn on a switch I had installed in his control panel, but my hand froze once I moved my gaze towards  
him. His eyes had opened and he was sitting upright with a stupid smile plastered on his face.

"Hello, Master!"


	3. Data_03 - Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I reached over to turn on a switch I had installed in his control panel, but my hand froze once I moved my gaze towards  
> him. His eyes had opened and he was sitting upright with a stupid smile plastered on his face.'
> 
> "Hello, Master!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you for reading my fanfiction on AO3! Please leave kudos if you enjoy my work so far.

_Data_03_

_New York, April 25th 2086, 12:19pm_

 

"Hello, Master!" he chirped.  
   
The machine sat upright with eager eyes and a wide smile on his face. He looked around the room like a puppy that had just  
been taken into a new home. It was kind of cute.

I knitted my eyebrows and looked to the computer he was hooked to. Nothing had indicated that I had accidently turned him on...  
It's like... He turned himself on. But how? There's no way - he had no power coming into the system, unless when I plugged  
him into the computer it immediately recognized a power source. Even I knew that was difficult to do.

"Hi... R-2E-054... is that correct?" I returned the greeting as I read off the serial number that was tattooed on his neck in  
small letters. Perhaps the system would recognize that I was speaking to it if I referred to it as such.

"Master, there's no need to use that name for me - you can call me by the name that Grandpa used for me. I'm Clear!"

The machine - I mean - Clear, responded with such a fluid tone of voice, one that seemed almost human. I wouldn't have been  
too surprised if this had been a new model - but for an old hunk of metal that I found abandoned in the streets, it was pretty  
impressive.

"Clear... you... how did... how did you..." I sputtered as I pointed towards the computer and then to him.

"I did it myself!" Clear interrupted, anticipating what I was going to say.

"Your...self? How?" 

"Well, once you fixed me, I turned on simultaniously and stayed asleep for awhile until you finished."

I stared at Clear with my jaw swung open, baffled at how advanced the programming seemed for how worn up he looked. Reaching  
around to his exposed back, I unplugged the cord connecting him to my desk and he immediately bolted up and started to explore  
around my room.

"You're quite the curious type." I scoffed, turning around in my chair.

"I am? Thank you!" His eyes lit up as he swung around to face me with Pseudorabbit clutched in his hands.

"That wasn't really a complement, you know-" I sneered before getting cut off by a sound of distress from across the room.

"P! P! P!" Pseudorabbit squealed, trying to escape from Clear as he examined him in awe, poking and prodding at my helpless  
allmate.

"Clear, stop - let go of him!" I snapped reflexively. The white haired boy nearly looked like he was starting to tear up and I  
couldn't help but feel bad for the poor thing.

"I'm sorry..." I apologized, reaching out to grab Pseudorabbit and clipping him back onto my belt. Bringing him back to fix  
him turned out to be a bigger deal than I had expected...

Caught up in thought, my coil started to ring. Shit, it was my boss... and I hadn't been at work for a couple days. I fumbled  
as I picked up my phone and immediately answered it.

"Y-yes?"

"Noiz! I just got a call from a customer - you need to get back to work tomorrow! I don't give a shit what's so important that  
you had to take such a long break off of work, just get your ass back here by tomorrow!"

"Yes, of course. I'll be back by then."

"You better damn well be!"

"Y-" I was interrupted by the sound of my boss slamming the phone back on the reciever. I let out a lengthy breath and hung  
up my coil, sitting back on my stool.

"Master? What was that?" Clear asked, tilting his head inquisitively.

"Nothing, I just have to go back to work tomorrow. By the way, you don't have to call me master; my name is Noiz."

"Noiz... that's an interesting name. But I will call you Master because you are my master."

Opening up my mouth to attempt to argue my point, I quickly shut it and hung my head between my knees. I had already given up  
trying to argue with anyone at this point, and I especially wasn't going to try and argue with the strange robot that had  
already broken all my other expectations of it.

After not sleeping for eight days straight, I thought it would have been nice to at least have one day of rest - but just as  
my luck suggested, that would be taken from me as well. I couldn't just leave Clear alone with my apartment while I was at  
work - who knows what trouble he would rack up. But I also couldn't bring him to work looking like he was - his clothes were  
all torn and tattered and his face was dirtied with oil and peeled skin - it was a ghastly sight.

Throwing myself onto the bed, I closed my eyes for a bit. It was only a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity after all  
the work I had done. Feeling relaxed and calmed down, I finally sat back up and looked over at Clear.

"Clear, put on a clean shirt and pants. We're going to the mall."

"Hm?" He turned towards me and put on a puzzled look.

"I'll explain when we get there, just put on some fresh clothes and maybe a hoodie and some gloves. Then get in the car."

I only prayed nothing would go wrong.


	4. Data_04 - Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Clear, put on a clean shirt and pants. We're going to the mall." 
> 
> "Hm?" He turned towards me and put on a puzzled look.
> 
> "I'll explain when we get there, just put on some fresh clothes and maybe a hoodie and some gloves. Then get in the car."
> 
> I only prayed nothing would go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was taking so long to finish!! I've been busy with conventions and cosplay and friends lately. Hopefully I'll be updating more often. Please be patient because school's gonna start soon and I might be busy with that. Thank you for your understanding :3

_Data_04_

_New York, April 25th 2086, 4:12pm_

 

Clear pranced out of the bathroom with a hoodie that laid tightly over his body, as it was the slightest bit too small for  
him. He had also put on a clean pair of pants and some gloves that had been in his pocket. It was an interesting look for  
him considering I had only seen him in the torn jacket and pants that I had found him in until that moment.

"I'm ready, master!" chirped Clear as he closed the distance between us. Feeling uncomfortable, I took a step back and  
glanced back at the door.

"Oh boy, we should definitely go. We really need to buy you some new clothes. Mine don't seem to fit you at all.",  
I mumbled as I took the hood of his jacket and pulled it over his head so no one could see his damaged face. I then  
pulled him out the door, down to the parking lot and into the car.

  
The shopping mall was almost vacant - it was a Tuesday and most of the usual customers like high school kids with free time to spare or adults on the weekends who had nothing better to do with their lives were either in school or working, even though there were a few school age kids that looked like they were skipping to go hang out with there friends here.  
The emptiness of the mall gave me an uneasy feeling, yet comforted me at the same time knowing that I could protect Clear  
from being seen in the pitiful state he was. We wandered around for awhile, looking amongst the shops and the people in  
them.

Once I found a store that seemed to fit most of Clear's needs, we entered and I grabbed the nearest things that looked  
suitable and threw them over to Clear.

"Put these on. The changing room is there." I said to Clear as he stumbled back to catch the clothes that I aimlessly threw  
towards him.

"O-Okay!" he stammered, hurrying into the changing room.

A few minutes passed and he then swung the door open and lurched out of the changing room wearing a pair of tight grey  
leggings, a pair of white gloves and a large hooded jacket that covered his face quite nicely. The look seemed to suit him,  
but I could barely tell he was the one bearing the clothes on his back. Clear looked up to my eyes and gave me a vivid  
smile, one that seemed to shoot straight through my heart and made me feel genuinely happy. Before he had only shown a  
smile that was covering a noticable amount of discomfort and anxiety, but now I could see that none of that was there  
anymore.

I brought the clothes up to the counter and started to bring out a large sum of money from my wallet when Clear's hand  
suddenly grabbed mine in attempts to stop me.

"Wait, Master, wait! It's too expensive!" Clear squeaked.

"It's fine. I have more than enough money to cover for it." I picked up Clear's hand and placed it to the side so I could  
pay for the clothes. Clear watched me nervously as I handed over the cash.

I walked out of the store with 2 shopping bags slung around my arm. Clear furrowed his eyebrows, looking down at the bags  
and back to me.

"Master, you can't spend that much money on me... I-" Clear started to say as he slouched.

"It's hardly a problem. I'm your master, aren't I?" I interrupted, looking back at Clear. He immediately straightened his  
back at my words.

"Y-Yes!! But.."

"No buts about it. Since I'm your master, I tell you what to do." I immediately replied, knowing if this continued any  
longer, we might have ended up talking forever.

"Yes..."  
~

  
_New York, April 25th 2086, 6:46pm_

We had been walking around the shopping centre for a good 2 hours. My feet ached, my legs were weak, and my eyes were  
starting to fall down by themselves. After we drove back to the apartment, I threw myself down onto the bed and took out my  
coil to surf the internet. Clear sat down nearby and studied the objects around the room with care and attention.

"Master, what's this?" Clear held up an unfinished project of mine and turned it around under a desk light.

"Nothing. Just something I'm working on." I replied in a half-asleep voice. I was really tired after walking for so long.

Silence filled the room with an uneasy feeling that seemed like there were so many unanswered questions just waiting to be  
asked. I could feel so much tension piling up so thick that it felt like you could cut it with a knife. The feeling made me sick to my  
stomach.

"Clear... are you scared about tomorrow?" I broke the silence with a single question that I knew couldn't go unanswered.

"About what?" answered Clear with an innocent tone of voice.

"About coming to work with me tomorrow. Are you going to be ok?"

"Oh..." His gaze lowered to his feet and twiddled his thumbs.

My heart sunk.  
I knew that he'd been a little worried about going in public just from the way he acted inside the mall.

"You can always stay in the back of the shop, no one really goes back there."

He answered with silence and continued to stare at the ground.

I placed my hand over his shoulder and tilted his chin up towards my face to make him look me in the eyes.

"It's going to be ok. Nobody will see you."

"Ok." A faint smile grew on his face before I leaned back onto the bed once again.

 

_9:52pm_

I didn't want to sleep. I couldn't know why. For some reason... I just felt like I couldn't. I had to stay awake just so I  
could try to learn more about Clear. How he worked. How he thought. How he seemed so human-like. I fought to keep my eyes  
open, but after awhile I gave in and let them close.

Then from a distance I heard a sweet melody fill my ears, lulling me into a relaxed state where I felt completely calm.  
Like the world around me was melting away and nothing was left but me. It felt wonderful.

Where was it coming from?

Who was singing?

I kept asking more and more questions in my mind until no more questions could be asked. The way they couldn't be answered  
drove me crazy.

I finally gave in and let all the questions disappear until all that was there was the melody.

All that was there was the melody and me, until my consciousness started to fade away.


	5. Data 05 - Breaking Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where was it coming from?
> 
> Who was singing?
> 
> I kept asking more and more questions in my mind until no more questions could be asked. The way they couldn't be answered  
> drove me crazy. 
> 
> I finally gave in and let all the questions disappear until all that was there was the melody.
> 
> All that was there was the melody and me, until my consciousness started to fade away."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOW IM AN IDIOT THIS TOOK WAY TOO LONG TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER. Basically I procrastinated for awhile even though this was done for a long time. I meant to post this like a month ago but like school n stuff happened and oh well. Anyway. This chapter is not the end. There is one more chapter and maybe an epilogue. Maybe. We'll see. I'm gonna start on a MizuSei fic after this soooo yeah. Enjoy!

_Data_05_

_New York, April 26th 2086, 6:24am_

A wonderful smell coming from somewhere filled my nose and made my eyes perk up from a light sleep. It smelled   
of... cinnamon and maple.

The fuck... Who would be up at this hour making such an elaborate breakfast? I thought to myself.

I climbed out of bed and slipped on a pyjama shirt, not bothering to do up the buttons that left my chest exposed.  
As I walked around the apartment, the sweet smell started to grow stronger as I drew closer to the dining room.  
Heading into the kitchen, I saw Clear hunched over the stove, a pan handle in hand and an apron loosely tied  
around their body. Coming closer I heard him humming a familiar tune, one I knew but couldn't put my finger  
on at the moment. I rubbed my eyes and noticed the white haired boy pressing something down into the pan, causing  
it to sizzle loudly and emit an even more delicious smell.

"What's this all about?" I yawned, leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh, good morning Master! I'm just making breakfast." chirped Clear as he spun around to face me.

"I had hoped you might have slept for a bit longer..." he laughed with a nervous tone of voice. "But as long as   
you're up, if you would sit down at the table I'll bring it over in a minute!"

Still confused as to the whole situation, I opened my mouth as if to say "Why are you doing this?" but instead,   
quickly shut it and walked over to the dining room table and sat down before pulling out my coil to surf the   
internet. Suddenly, the device vibrated to let me know I had a new message.

Upon opening up the text, I quickly realized it was from Aoba. It read something along the lines of "Stay positive   
today <3", or something shitty and sappy like that. Obviously a generic text sent to basically anyone in his coil.  
I rolled my eyes, wondering why I still had him in my contacts after so long. Aoba and I briefly dated in college,  
but he left me for some guy he'd known for awhile. Koujaku, I think it was. Sure, after the breakup we might have  
talked occasionally but really, I was over him and wanted to distance myself from him as much as possible. But our  
relationship wasn't for nothing, really. In the end he taught me that the world really isn't as bad a place as I   
was used to it being. Yeah, it sounded pretty fucking stupid, but I really couldn't argue.   
Because that's what happened.

Lost in thought, I barely realized that Clear had brought over a plate of food from the kitchen. He sat down on   
the opposite side of the table and watched me carefully.

Laid out on the plate was a couple pieces of french toast and a salad of all colours, with a glass of orange   
juice on the side.

I took a swig of the juice and shuddered a little bit. Boy, it was pretty sweet. A little too sweet for my tastes.  
In the morning I usually just have coffee with a bit of rum in it and maybe some leftover pizza from the night  
before. But this was an unusual surprise.

Taking a bite into the french toast, I was delighted when a rush of both savoury and sweet rushed to my taste.

Clear watched my every move like a hawk.

"Is it good, Master?"

I looked up from my plate to look at Clear. "It's... delicious. Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"I used to do chores around the house for grandpa, so if you need anything done, just ask me!" he said with a  
bright smile.

I soon dug back into the breakfast, enjoying every bite I took.

~

After the meal, I packed up a my bag for work and head off with Clear in his new hoodie that conveniently covered  
the damaged parts of his face and arms so none of the customers would see them, and just to be safe, he stayed in  
the back room of the shop to make sure no one accidentally saw the metal peeking out behind his skin.

The day went by surprisingly fast, customers coming and going as usual. Just as I was getting ready to pack up   
to go home, I heard a jingle from the front door opening and a familiar voice fill the room.

"Hello there! Do you have my repairs done?"

Fuck. I had completely forgotten about the customer that had called awhile ago. I only remembered the phone call  
as of that moment, and it was already a bit too late.

"Right, right. It's in the back. I'll get it for you." Rushing into the back room, I realized Clear was there.

"Master! Is there anything wro-"

Cutting his sentence off as I pressed my finger to his mouth in an attempt to quiet him, I pointed to the door,  
signaling that someone was out there. He nodded, understanding my actions. For some reason or another, my head was  
muddled with thoughts and I couldn't seem to remember where I had put the order. I rummaged around, not being able  
to find it anywhere.

Suddenly, my heart skipped a beat when I heard the door open. "What's taking so long back here?" a voice inquired.

Clear jumped back in surprise, knocking into a shelf and pulling down his hood covering his face.

"W-what is THAT? M-m-monster!!" The man yelped when he caught a glimpse of the skin peeling off from Clear's face.  
Tears stared to pool in the white-haired boy's eyes, soon before he dashed off and out of the store.

"Clear!"  
   
"Hey! I didn't get my repairs! I'll be speaking with the manager about this!"

I pushed the man out of the way and ran after Clear, ignoring his threats. Dashing into the streets, I sprinted   
after him, pushing my way through the busy sidewalks.  
   
I soon found him in an alleyway, covering his face and sobbing uncontrollably. This was... the same alleyway I had  
found him in.

"Clear!!"

I reached to pull his hands away from his face, but he simply pushed me out of the way and covered it with his   
arm.

"Don't look at me! You heard what he said, I'm a monster."

My heart sunk to hear him talk that way about himself. "Clear, I-"

"Why can't I be human like you?" His voice pierced through me like I had never felt before. His voice had always  
been so sweet, so soft and cute. But now he struck me with a serious tone, one that felt like my heart was being  
torn in two. I couldn't help it. I felt awful to see him so distressed.

"Were you scared when you first saw me?" He asked.

"Well, I was a bit surprised but-"

He swung around to face the wall, making me cut off my sentence.

"I knew it..." Clear said with a trembling voice. "I knew my face wasn't normal. I'm not like you, I'll never be   
a human like you."

I leaped towards him and wrapped my arms around him tightly, pushing his face into my chest. Clear stopped his   
sobbing and looked at me with watery eyes.

"You're human to me."


	6. Data_06 - Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I knew it..." Clear said with a trembling voice. "I knew my face wasn't normal. I'm not like you, I'll never be   
> a human like you."
> 
> I leaped towards him and wrapped my arms around him tightly, pushing his face into my chest. Clear stopped his   
> sobbing and looked at me with watery eyes.
> 
> "You're human to me."

_Oops! This chapter is currently being written. Come back later to see if it has been updated!_


End file.
